Business Trip
by CirsiumVulgare
Summary: Short and filthy look at their night apart. Sequel to my AU series.


"Jesus, Steven, can you stop pouting? It's only one night." Brendan showed his little toilet bag into a holdall alongside with clean pair of boxers, t-shirt and trackies. Ste stood by their bedroom door and watched in defeat as Brendan zipped the bag closed.

"I know." He could hear the pout in his voice and knew he sounded like a child, but he couldn't help adding "I don't still want you to go."

There was a convention of some sorts in Bristol, to people in entertaining business. Lots of vendors would be there and Brendan hoped to make some new connections for their club. There were some lectures and motivation speakers too, people sharing trends from Europe and around the wold. It did sound interesting, but Ste hated it being so far away.

"I know." Brendan sighed. He was standing by their closet now, looking at his suits hanging in there. "But one of us have to and you can't close the kitchen, can ya?"

"No." Michel had called in sick two days ago and Ste refused to get anyone else in from the agency to cover him, so he was working on the kitchen alone. He played with the strings of his hoodie, shifting on his feet. "Bristol, though."

"Bad timing to give Anne her holiday, eh? She could have gone instead, this is more of her area anyway."

She had taken two weeks off and left to Italy with Riley. She had sent them a picture just day earlier, her wrapped around Riley, tanned and smiling, standing in front of some old buildings. _Lovely place and lots of sun! Maybe something to consider for your epic honeymoon xxxx._

"Don't take that one." Ste walked next to Brendan when he pulled out his grey suit. "Put this one on." He took out the beige one.

Brendan raised his eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like this one."

"I'm not hating it, it's just not my favourite. If you have to wear a suit take the one which makes you less attractive."

Brendan barked out a laugh. "Paranoid, are you? Think one month of marriage is enough and I'm gonna go there and woo some lil' scally, eh?"

"No." Ste knew he sounded jealous and possessive, but he couldn't help it. "I just know how you look in a suit and how there's gonna be people who are gonna look at you, that's all."

"Okay." Brendan took the suit and Ste watched in silence when Brendan changed in to it. He still looked amazing, even when the colour wasn't Ste's favourite. Fuck. He was probably pouting again because Brendan shook his head to him. "Steven, it's just one night." He repeated again.

"I know. But it's the first night we're apart since.." since Brendan was released from the hospital almost a year ago.

"Come here." Brendan wrapped his arms around Ste and held him a long time. Maybe he was nervous about it too, Ste thought while being pressed against his chest.

"I love you, okay? I'm gonna call you in the evening, and I have asked Kelly to drive you home after you close the kitchen since I take the car."

"I don't need a babysitter." Ste tilted his head so he could glare at Brendan.

"I know. But it makes me feel better to know you're not walking out there middle of the night alone, yeah?"

"Okay."

"And I'm going to drive back first thing in the morning, so I should be home before noon, okay?"

"Okay." Ste nodded against Brendan's shoulder. It was barely ten in the morning now, and somehow 26 hours had never seemed longer in Ste's mind. He forced himself to steady himself and untangled himself from Brendan's hold. "You better get moving then, you don't want to get late from all those seminars, do you?"

Ste walked Brendan to their car. Brendan showed his holdall to the backseat and turned to hug Ste again. He kissed the side of Ste's head, then his cheek and then his mouth, and then they were kissing and clinging on to one another like one of them was leaving for war.

"I love you." Brendan breathed against Ste's lips when they finally pulled apart a bit, foreheads touching.

"Love you too."

"I better.. Or we gonna stand here all day." One more kiss before Brendan stepped away and slid in the car. "I love you." He said again, and Ste said it back before Brendan pulled the door closed and started the engine. Ste stood watching him drive off, and waved back at him before Brendan's car disappeared behind the street corner.

Ste was shivering. 26 hours. One night. He could do it.

Somehow he didn't convince even himself.

::::::

It was one of the worst days Ste had in ages. He was used to stay alone at home when Brendan went for a run or a gym, or if he had his therapy or meeting at the club. Yet now his absence was stronger somehow when Ste was aware he wouldn't be back until next day.

He tried to do some chores in the house but he couldn't focus on anything. He pulled out his yoga mat from the cleaning closet but wasn't able to go through the video, as he kept messing up the movements so much that he got frustrated with that. He called Amy but she was busy and couldn't talk long, so Ste sat in the couch staring the TV without really seeing anything, before he thought he should just get to work to at least be out from the house.

No one was in Baile yet when he got in as it was so early, but he started his prep anyway and went through some ideas one of the client had suggested for his fortieth birthday party he wanted to have in the club. When rest of the staff started to arrive Ste finally felt more of himself, only the nagging feeling of something missing didn't completely disappear.

There was few text from Brendan during the day, one when he had arrived to Bristol, and few picture messages from different stands with some food ideas which he had thought Ste would like. Ste resisted the urge to call him or text him all the time, only he was so focused on waiting his phone buzz on his pocket that he messed up his order. Never before he had food sent back to him, and even when it was just forgetting to add the roasted potatoes and gravy on the side he felt stupid. He sent the table some complimentary desserts and focused purely on his cooking rest of the night.

He closed the kitchen around midnight as usual and he was wiping down the surfaces when Kelly appeared on the doorway.

"Alright? Are you ready to get off? I'm just about to leave and I thought I might give you a lift home on my way."

"I know Brendan asked you." Ste turned on the dishwasher. "It's dead nice of you, though. Thanks."

She looked bit embarrassed. "Yeah he made sure our shifts end at the same time, made me swear I drive you. But I don't mind, your house is on my direction anyway, so."

Ste made sure the bar staff and security boys were all okay for the last few hours before he and Kelly took off. As annoyed as Ste had been for Brendan arranging a lift for him, his tired feet were extremely grateful for not having to walk. Kelly dropped him off near their street and he crossed few roads to get home.

The house felt cold and silent without Brendan in there. Ste stood in the dark hall for a while before getting a grip. He got himself a glass of water and went upstairs, picked up one of Brendan's T-shirts from the pile of clothes waiting washing and changed into that. It made him feel bit better. He was just out from the bathroom when he heard his phone ring.

"Hey." He crawled in the bed while clutching the phone.

"Hey to you." Brendan's voice was low and rumbling, and he sounded tired. "You had a good day?"

"It was weird when you weren't around." Ste kept his own voice low, like Brendan would be next to him in bed. "Did you have fun? Saw anything interesting?"

"Some of the stuff weren't that bad. Some of those lectures went on pretty late. Met a few guys who might be good for our business. We can talk about them more when I get home."

"Yeah." For a few second they were silent. Ste could hear Brendan breathing through the phone. "Are you in bed?"

"In my hotel room, yeah. Are you in ours?"

"Yup. Just got in when you called."

"I had a good timing then."

Another silence. Then Ste whispered on the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. I'd like to be there with you."

"Yeah?" Ste pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"Yeah. I'd be kissing you right now, on your neck where you're ticklish, before moving down... You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Brendan's low voice sent shivers on Ste's spine. He closed his eyes and pushed his free hand under his shirt so he could trace his chest with his fingers. "I would."

"What else would you like me to do to you?"

"Erm.." Ste squirmed.

"Steven?"

"I'd want you to... to go down on me."

"I'd be licking your dick, that what you'd like? Me sucking the tip before taking it all in."

"Oh yeah." Ste slid his hand into his boxers now and gave himself a tug.

"You touching yourself for me?" Brendan's voice came clear through the line, and when Ste closed his eyes he could almost imagine Brendan was right next to him.

"Yeah."

"How does it feel? Are you hard for me yet?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"I'm.. I'm stroking myself. Wish it was you."

"I wish it too. I would grip your pretty dick hard and lick your balls, before licking your hole." There was a breathy laugh when Ste couldn't hold down his whimper. "You like that, don't you? My tongue in your arse."

"God yes." Ste shuffled his phone until he got it on speaker, and placed it onto his pillow so he had both hands free. He kept working on his dick with his right hand and started to rub his left index finger over his hole.

"Lick you nice and open and wet, push inside to taste you."

"I wanna suck your fingers." Ste was aware how shaky his voice was turning.

"Go on. Two of them. Go on, suck them for me."

"Mmh." Ste sucked his index and middle finger, making sure Brendan could hear the wet noises he was making.

"Good boy." Brendan's voice was getting breathless too. Ste imagined how he looked right now, on his hotel bed, his dick hard for him. It ached to think it was so far away, too far for Ste to have it. "When I have licked you wet I push them both in, on the knuckle. Curling them just the way you like it."

"God, Brendan." Ste slipped his fingers in. It was no where near as amazing as when Brendan did it, but he was so turned on and it felt good.

"What do you want, Steven? Tell me." His voice sounded strained.

"I want you to fuck me. Please just fuck me." Ste pleaded, grasping his dick harder to stop himself from coming.

"On your knees."

Ste shuffled over, face on the pillow and arse up. "Please, I'm so close."

"How'd do you want it?" He could hear the noise of Brendan wanking himself off.

"Hard." He moaned, "I want you fuck me hard." Ste kept stroking his own fingers in and out, trying to imagine it was Brendan instead.

"I will, baby, so hard. All the way in, filling your pretty ass."

"Come on." Ste squeezed his eyes shut and stroked his aching dick. "Come in me, come on, I need it, I need it, Brendan, I need you to come in me."

"Fuck, Steven." He heard the groan and then he was coming himself, crying out while he stroked himself harder until he was all done. He laid there gasping, and then he was giggling.

"Alright?" Brendan's voice was full of warmth.

"That was new." Ste pulled his fingers off and rose to his knees. "You made me mess the sheets, you git, I need to change them now," he laughed as he pulled some baby wipes from their nightstand to clean his hands.

"No need, I'll be making a mess of you soon as I get home tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"It's a promise." Ste could tell Brendan was smiling. "Should try to get some sleep now, yeah?"

"I don't know how I'm gonna get any rest." Ste had taken phone back to his ear and shuffled away from the wet patch. "You are not here holding me."

"I'm sorry. Try, though. You need your rest, okay?"

"Okay."

"I see you in the morning, then. Goodnight Steven. I love you."

"Love you too."

Brendan was the stronger one and ended the call. Ste put his phone away and tried to find a comfortable position, holding on to Brendan's pillow.

::::::

Ste kept dozing off and then waking up, not used to sleep alone in that big bed of theirs. Suddenly he heard a noise through his thin sleep and he was instantly awake, sitting up in the bed and listening. Was that the front door shutting? He had locked it, hasn't he? Was someone breaking in? He heard the quiet steps, rising from the stairs and his heart was pounding hard in his chest, not sure what he should do. Hide and call help? Grab something he could use as a weapon?

And then suddenly as the steps approached the bedroom door the fear left him, as he knew those steps, but how...

"Brendan?"

He appeared in the door, dark shadow in the dim room but it was him alright, placing the holdall on the floor.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't mind about waking me, you scared the shit out of me!" Ste was kneeling on the bed, reaching his arms to Brendan. "Come here."

Brendan's cheek was cool from the night when he pressed it against Ste's when he embraced him. "I'm sorry, God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't want to call and wake you up." He cradled Ste's face and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" Ste asked when Brendan pulled away and started to strip his clothes. "It's five am!"

"I couldn't sleep and thought I could just drive home. Didn't mean to scare you." Brendan lifted the blanket and Ste made room for him, and they cuddled up. "I just wanted to get home to you."

"I'm glad you're here." Ste kissed him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Brendan stroked his arm. "And after that call... I just needed to get to you."

"Was it that good of a call?" Ste asked. He was getting energy back to his body now, and he slid his hand between them to touch Brendan's cock. It was already getting hard and Ste let out a breathy laugh. "Wanna do it for real?"

"You bet your sweet arse I do." Brendan kissed him, hungrily this time. "All I could think about while driving back here."

"We better do it then." Ste had barely said that out loud when Brendan was already manhandling him to his knees.

"These off." Brendan tugged his boxers. Ste pushed them down and Brendan peeled then off rest of the way. Then Ste knelt up and pulled Brendan's T-shirt over his head. He twisted his head to look at Brendan, who leaned to kiss him before pushing him back to all fours. "That's my good boy."

Ste felt Brendan kneel behind him, then his hot breath and then his tongue between his cheeks. It didn't take long for him to turn into a sobbing mess when Brendan ate him out almost furiously, like he was starving; his tongue licked in and out mercilessly, wetting Ste with saliva and leaving him open and ready for Brendan.

Brendan pulled away and then Ste felt his fingers pushing in and it felt so much better than Ste's own digits. He let out a gasp and started to rock against them, and when Brendan curled them Ste groaned. Brendan pulled his fingers off and gave Ste's backside a slap.

"Ask for it." Ste could hear him already lubing himself up. He looked over his shoulder and there was just enough light to see Brendan working on his length, and the sight of it made Ste salivate.

"Fuck me."

Brendan took hold of his hips and slid all the way in at one smooth motion, forcing a cry out from Ste. He felt so good, the stretch he gave to Ste was delicious. Then they were moving, Ste pushing back to meet Brendan's long thrusts when he kept fucking him hard, just like Ste had wanted earlier. He was so full, Brendan's cock was pushing against the right spot but it still wasn't enough. Ste reached back, grabbed Brendan's hand which was squeezing his hip hard enough to bruise.

"Brendan."

He instantly knew what Ste needed, pushing him further down and draping himself over his back, pressing against him so their bodies touched as much as possible. Brendan wrapped his arms around him and with every push of his pelvis Ste's dick rubbed against the mattress, giving it the perfect friction. Brendan's breath pushed against Ste's cheek, and he kissed and licked Ste's shoulder and neck, moving faster and faster. Ste's fingers were digging in Brendan's arms and he was in full cry now. They were both so close, and he turned his head to brush his nose against Brendan's cheek.

"Fill me." He hardly recognised his own voice, so needy and filthy, and it pushed Brendan over the edge when he hammered inside him, growling like an animal when he came. The way his body shuddered against Ste, and the friction to his dick, and the thought of Brendan coming in him, it all was such overflow of sensations that Ste came too, falling apart under Brendan while he kept fucking them both through the aftershocks.

Brendan almost crushed him when his arms gave out, but for a while Ste didn't care; he loved that weight on top of him, the security of it. After a few second Brendan kissed Ste's ear while he pulled out, rolled to his side and pulled Ste to face him.

"Alright?" He stroked the strand of hair off from Ste's sweaty forehead.

"Uh-huh." Was all Ste managed and it made Brendan laugh.

"You think you will sleep now? I know I'm knackered for some reason." Brendan yawned. "It's almost dawn."

"We better sleep, then." Ste hugged himself closer. "Love you."

"Love you." Brendan kissed his forehead.

Ste tugged his head under Brendan's chin and slept like a baby.


End file.
